Found?
by teenfox
Summary: The sequal to LOST, when Zuko and Katara find themselves running into a complicated marraige! there finally out of the woods, but are they still lost? REVIEW! you know its Zutara who are you kidding? the long awaited chapter 12! Sorry its so late
1. Prologue Not Epilogue! DUH!

A/N: Well, since some people had wanted me to do a sequel to LOST I decided hey maybe I should write a sequel… so uh here we go!

Disclaimer: I do not own avatar.

* * *

It had been at least two months since Katara and Zuko had gotten lost in the woods together and expressed their feelings for each other. Two months since that wonderful event in Zuko's mind, he had wished they could go back to that, but what they had been through lately had put them both to the test. Having faced Azula and his father in the last two months had been horribly tough on him, realizing the choice he made to be with Katara was the biggest decision he had ever made. He felt mixed emotions the day he helped the Avatar take down his father… and the day they had told him he was the fire lord, he didn't exactly feel any better. He spent the whole day in his bedroom, nobody knew what he was doing, but Katara had a pretty good hint that he was probably crying. She made this assumption when she was on her way to bed and pressed her ear to the door, she heard sobbing and decided to maybe sleep in another room. But all the pressures and mixed feelings about the war ending didn't change his feelings on how he felt for Katara. And the day before they headed out to stop the fire lord he had proposed to her with the proposal necklace his mother wore, it was the only thing they had found of her that was left, and Zuko got it. This was because no one else seemed to care about it as much as he did. Every night he slept with the necklace under his pillow. The night he had proposed he had taken her to a sparkling river under the almost full moon, it was the most perfect time, and when she had said yes he gently put the necklace around her neck just like he had done once before so many years ago. Truly he would make her happy.

Katara on the other hand was as bewildered as ever, it had only been a few weeks since they took the fire lord down and crowned Zuko the next fire lord. The wedding was to come soon and she couldn't be more frantic, she was going to be the fire lady, the very first water bending fire lady. She couldn't be happier being with Zuko, waking up in his arms every morning, just being able to see him everyday. But there was just so much stress being the next fire lady. She was right now so busy with planning the wedding, she hadn't seen the gang in a two weeks, they were coming to the wedding but she still missed them. Sokka and Zuko had been getting along better then she thought, well they had been fighting occasionally, like the words flame head and water rat came up here and there but that was expected, it was when they talked about warrior stuff that they got along. Katara loved it when they got along, sure it wouldn't be perfect but that was all she could get and that would have to do.

* * *

A/N: well here you go the whole little epilog thingy, hope you enjoyed, please review!

-Teenfox!


	2. Dinner Talk

A/N: ok so since I wrote up that epilog here I go with the actual story! Yay!

* * *

Zuko sat in his big comfy lounge chair located in front of the large picture window in his room. His legs were crossed in a meditating type position only he wasn't meditating he was just sitting there looking at the ocean on the other side of the palace walls. The sun shown in through the window and onto the new fire lord, it didn't seem to bother him in the slightest.

Katara gently opened the door to the master bedroom; she peeked in to see Zuko in his usual spot in front of the window. She walked over to the dazed fire lord and rested a hand on his shoulder.

"Hey."

"Hey."

Katara kneeled down and rapped her arms around his neck. "What are you thinking about?"

Zuko smiled remembering when his nosy fiancé had asked him that before in the woods. "Just thinking about our wedding."

"Don't worry, everything will be perfect." She gave him a kiss on the cheek before sliding her arms away and plopping herself on the bed behind them. She leaned back letting her arms support her and stared at the ceiling. "So have you chosen a best man?"

Zuko looked away from the window and down to his side because he couldn't exactly turn his head right around. "I was thinking… maybe Sokka, he is as close to a friend as I have got…" Katara gave a faint smile of sympathy, she knew very well that growing up Zuko had no friends; his mother was his best friend.

"I'm sure he would be nothing but overjoyed." Katara said looking at her soon to be husband.

"I sure hope so." Zuko said looking back at the window.

Katara then jumped off of the bed. "Well, it is time for dinner so we better get going."

"mhm." Zuko replied getting out of the chair and linking arms with Katara before heading out the door.

The two made there way down the hallway and down a few flights of stairs before finally making their way to the dinning room. When they arrived they had noticed Iroh already sitting at the table.

"Well good afternoon!" He smiled at the couple.

"Hello Iroh" Katara smiled sitting across from him.

"Hey uncle." Zuko said sitting in the head chair between them.

Food came out and was placed in front of them and they began to eat.

Iroh looked at Zuko, lately he had noticed the prince was quiet. This seemed odd since he was about to partake in the happiest day of his life. "Zuko, it would seem the wedding is but a few days away, are you not excited?"

Zuko looked up from his food and gulped. "Of course uncle." He looked at Katara and smiled. "I have been looking forward to it for a long time."

Katara returned his gaze and smiled.

"Oh Katara, who was it you said that would be your made of honor? Your bridesmaid?" Iroh asked as he took a sip of tea.

Katara swallowed the food in her mouth. "Well, it's a tough decision, either Suki or Toph… I don't think I will have a maid of honor maybe just have them both as brides maids."

Iroh nodded. "And everything has been all planned out?"

"Yes." Katara nodded proudly. "Except…" She looked over at Zuko with a sneaky grin. He only looked at her in confusion. "… The bachelor and parties!"

Zuko swallowed hard at this, he almost choked. "Excuse me?"

"You heard me! A wedding isn't complete without them! We can't just not have them!" Katara said with excitement.

"But Katara, who could I invite?" He said with distress laced on his words.

Katara only smiled. "Well there's Sokka, Aang, Iroh can come too…" She flashed a smile at the older man who smiled back.

"Katara, I don't know if you have noticed, but I really don't have many friends, therefore the point of a bachelor party is wasted!" Zuko protested to the silly event.

Katara just dismissed it. "Oh Zuko don't be silly, I would only have Toph and Suki! Just because there is only a few of you doesn't mean you wont have fun."

"But these are YOUR friends and my uncle!" Zuko said finishing up the last bit of food on his plate.

Katara finished her plate off as well and stood up. "Well you are going to have that party anyways and you are going to have fun!"

Zuko stood up too. "Fine, but if some floozy jumps out of a cake, it was your whole idea and I cant get in trouble!"

Katara just laughed as Zuko followed her out of the room. Iroh rested his head in his left hand and sighed. He had to admit dinner conversations were more interesting with the two young adults running things.

A/N: well ok, I hope you guys enjoyed this, I don't know if it's long enough but if it isn't then blame Raven, she kept me on the phone for hours! Anyways please review! Thank you!

-Teenfox


	3. Dress Shopping And Mirror Gazeing

A/N: I have been trying for an effin week just to post this! it just wouldnt load! ACK!!! I got so mad i threw my stress ball at the computer... but thats beside the point, its here now and i hope you enjoy it!

* * *

Katara had already sent the letters out to their friends about the parties that were being thrown. She had received letters back from them all saying they would be more then happy to attend.

Katara nudged Zuko in the side as they both sat on their bed going through the letters. "See Zuko." She lifted up the letter she was reading so he could see it. "They all said they couldn't wait! And you said you didn't want the party, well what do you say now?"

Zuko looked over at the letter. "Well… I still don't want it." She gave him a look. "But I'll do it if it makes you happy." He kissed her on the cheek and she smiled with triumph.

"Well…" She said breathing in and looking at the letter again. "You realize this party is in tomorrow…" Zuko nodded, he was aware of what was going down. "And everything is arranged." He nodded again. "Good, so all we have to do now is relax." She fell back onto her bed letting the letters fly everywhere.

Zuko gave her a smile and then landed beside her. "You seem way to stressed about this wedding, you **need** to relax."

Katara turned her head to look at the handsome young man beside her. His eyes were the usual sparkling gold, but she could never get used to that. "I know."

He gave her another smile before leaning into her and kissing her. She happily allowed this and put her elegant hands on his neck. After pulling out of what seemed like forever of just silent kissing, Zuko moved some hair on Katara's face and just stared into her eyes.

"I am going to make you happy." He whispered.

Katara smiled. "I know." She kissed him on the lips then sat up getting off of the bed.

Zuko sat up. "Where are you going?"

"I wanted to get a new outfit for tomorrow." She looked over her shoulder at him with a grin.

Zuko put his hand to his fore head and shook it slowly smiling. "You are going to be the death of me."

She just giggled. "Don't worry, I will be back in a little bit, then we can go and relax."

He got off the bed and walked over to her rapping his arms around her hips, his face was very close to hers, so close that their noses touched. "Define relax?"

"Sitting out by the pond and watch the clouds go by." She stuck out her tongue and walked out the door. Zuko just laughed, he knew he wasn't getting his version of relaxing until after the wedding.

* * *

Katara walked through the market being escorted by four guards. She was always cautious because she wasn't sure how the fire nation people were taking the thought of their new fire lord and lady. Especially since the fire lady was of the water tribes. She sighed at this and began to look through the dresses. Why where they always red? She frowned, although she had to get used to the customs and what not she refused to where red, it didn't look good on her anyways.

She turned to the man running the shop. "Do you have anything in blue?"

The man looked nervous. "No my lady, I am very sorry." He bowed to her.

Katara sighed again. "It's ok, I expect nothing less. Thank you anyways." She then continued her journey. She was just beginning to think about heading back and just wearing another dress from her closet when she spotted another dress shop, it was somewhat hidden from the rest. She smiled and walked over to it. She noticed that the dresses were not all red here! They had various colors! This made Katara very happy. She looked through the dresses until coming across a cute blue one, it was like a summer dress, it went a little bellow her knees and had very thin straps. She immediately bought it giving the shopkeeper the money and headed back to the palace.

* * *

Zuko looked at himself in the mirror, his hair was still short… how was it he could ever wear the crown without his topknot? He frowned; he remembered cutting it off… he felt so betrayed.

Just then he heard Katara walk into the bedroom. "Zuko?"

"In here." He called to her from inside their large bathroom.

Katara smiled and walked into the bathroom kissing him on the cheek. "What are you doing?" She noticed he was standing in front of the mirror without his shirt on leaning as if he was looking at his face or his hair.

"Oh I was just wondering what I am going to do about the crown…" He told her, he felt he could just say anything to her now. It was only natural.

She smiled wrapping her arms around his stomach and resting her chin on his shoulder. "Don't worry about it, besides I like you hair cut."

"Yeah, I admit it is more comfortable, but the fire lords crown was always put into the topknot." He explained looking at her face through the mirror.

She just tightened her grip in a comforting way. "I don't think the crown shows that you're the fire lord, the fact that you are is good enough."

Zuko gave her a smile. "You know you're always right."

"I know." She scrunched up her nose and smiled.

Zuko decided to change the subject. "So what happened to being back soon and relaxing?"

"Oh yeah, sorry about that, there just wasn't much variety out there, you either got red or red!" She told him. "But finally I saw this little shop that had different colors and I bought a cute blue one."

Zuko smiled and turned around rapping her in a hug. "Well that nice, but its late now so we better get into bed." He let her go and he made his way to the bed.

Katara then walked into their huge closet and found her nightgown and put it on. She came out when she finished and walked over to the other side of the bed and crawled in.

Zuko blew out the candles and cuddled with his would be bride. "I love you."

" I love you too." She replied. She could help but remember the first time he had told her that, and how it had made her heart soar. It was one of the happiest days of her life. She smiled in the dark as her head rested against his bare chest. She knew that when they were married that her life would be at its peak of happiness, she didn't know how she would react if anything good happen to him, and she didn't want to, right now all that was important was him and her.

The moonlight came in through the window putting a silvery type glow on the couple sleeping quietly.

* * *

A/N: why is it every chapter I write is too short! **Starts to cry** oh well… please review!

(will update ASAP)

-Teenfox


	4. Here They Come

A/N: I just finished watching Hook, I love the original Peter Pan, as in the book, its so interesting… so in other words I'm all giddy from watching Peter Pan and instead of spreading my joy I decided to sit in the dark and type fanfiction stories while my mom makes me brownies! Yay brownies! So yeah… here is the next chapter!

* * *

The Sunshine came into the window awaking the newly appointed fire lord. He stirred from his slumber and gently placed a kiss on his fiancés nose, then headed to the bathroom to take a bath. He took off his pajamas and slid into the warm bath water. (omg pajamas is the funniest word!)

He closed his eyes as he cleaned his hair. He thought about everything that had happened in the last few years, chasing the Avatar meeting Katara, getting tricked by Azula, cutting his hair and finally when he got lost in the woods with his would be bride. Of course she wasn't then, that was when he had finally let all his emotions that he bottled up inside out.

He gave a slight smile when he remembered the very first time he felt anything for Katara. He had just captured her and had her tied to a tree, he realized she was extremely loyal, a very good quality, and very pretty, another good quality. After that whole ordeal he decided quickly that what he felt was lust not love, and these thoughts needed to be rid from him as he was a prince and she was a water tribe girl, not a good mix. But hard as he tried he just couldn't get her thought from his mind. He remembered when the bounty hunter girl, Jun, had referred to Katara as his runaway girlfriend. This made him angry and embarrassed, to not show his true feelings he simply ignored her, even when she had told him Katara was to pretty for him. That made him realize even if they could make it work, that it wouldn't do to his hideousness from the scar. That particular memory made him cringe.

He opened his eyes when he heard the door open and his lovely fiancé was standing there with her arms crossed.

"Katara!" He smirked not bothering to cover up. "And you scold me."

Katara matched his smirk and rolled her eyes. "I just thought you might want to know you have been in here for an hour."

Zuko was a bit shocked he hadn't realized he took so long. "I'll be out in a minute."

Katara gave him a funny smile as she turned and left the bathroom. Zuko let the water out and refilled it for her as he put on his robe. He shook his head like a shaggy dog letting water spray everywhere. When he left the bathroom Katara sat on the bed patiently.

"About time." She teased getting off the bed and passing him to the bathroom. But his arm was fast as he grabbed her and pulled her bag so that she could kiss him. He loved that feeling. That feeling she gave him when she kissed him, it was like a mixture of bad food and ridding on a bumpy ostrich horse.

Katara went into the bathroom and began to take her bath while Zuko headed to the closet to decide what he would wear for the day. After much searching he just decided he would wear something comfy, something not so fancy.

Just as he was coming from the closet, (he's not gay) Katara came from the bathroom. She bended the water from her hair and made her way to the closet to pick out some clothes. She decided just to where her old water tribe outfit, it became sentimental and she couldn't part with it. She did her hair they way she always did and came into the bedroom to join Zuko.

They smiled at each other and linked arms trying to seem like the fancy couple that they just were not. They made their way down to the dinning room, when they arrived Iroh was already there sipping his tea as usual. They both said good morning to the retired general as they sat down in their respected seats.

"So, when do these parties start?" Iroh asked, it was a small attempt to break the ice.

Zuko grumbled remembering about the parties he so desperately didn't want anything to do with. "I don't know."

Katara rested her hand on the prince's and smiled at Iroh. "Around seven, but basically it can start for whenever everyone is here."

Iroh nodded. "By the way, one of your friends is already here, just pulled into the dock this morning."

Katara was stunned. "What? Who?"

The doors smashed open and slammed against the walls. "That would be me!" A short girl pointed to herself proudly.

"Toph!" Katara jumped from her seat and ran over to the blind earth bender.

"Easy there." The girl said trying not to fall over. Katara released her short friend and offered her a seat beside her.

"What brought you here so early?" Katara asked shoving eggs into her mouth excitedly.

Toph shrugged. "You know me, anything to get away from home."

Katara smiled and began to dig into her food quickly so that she could go with Toph.

"It is very nice to see you again Toph." Iroh smiled from the other side of his teacup.

"Like wise." Toph replied.

Katara finished her food and grabbed her glass of milk. "Oh Toph, this will be so much fun!"

Toph gave an evil grin. "Yeah, especially what I have planned."

Zuko looked up from his meal to say his first words to the earth bender. "Why, What have you planned?" His voice had a hint of worry but wasn't really noticed.

Toph sensed it though and her grin became wider then ever. "Nothing to worry about Mr. Sun."

_Always with the nicknames._ Zuko thought to himself, he hated all the weird nicknames he gave her, but they were pretty creative.

* * *

After breakfast the two girls went for a walk in the gardens and Zuko was stuck in a large dark room, sitting at a large dark table, leaning on his left hand listening to his uncle talk about the towns peoples complaints.

"Uncle, I am a horrible ruler. My nation hates me." Zuko's words stopped his uncle in mid sentence.

"Fire lord Zuko, you know that isn't true." Iroh scolded as he put down the papers.

Zuko looked away with a face saying he felt horrible. "I know that they all think I betrayed my father, they think I only did it to get the thrown, they hate me."

Iroh shook his head. "That is definitely not true, you stopped the war, Families thank you for reuniting them! Mothers and wives can finally rest in peace and they owe it all to you! Not to mention the other nations who wipe there brows in relief knowing the war is finally over and they wont need to fight any longer." Zuko just looked away. "In my own opinion, I think you are the best Fire lord there has been in about a hundred years." He gave his nephew a smile and Zuko looked at him and returned it.

"Thank you uncle."

* * *

The two girls strolled through the gardens looking at the turtle-ducks in the pond and the various little birds that flew around.

"I can't believe you and Zuko are getting married. A year ago I didn't see this coming…" Toph told her the water bender walking next to her.

Katara looked into the sky. "Love is full of surprises that way I guess."

"That line is lame. Don't say that again." Toph joked as they walked to the doors.

Katara just laughed and opened the doors. "It's a bit after noon, how about we go down to the docks and see if we can see anyone coming."

Toph agreed and the two of them made their way through the building.

Toph dangled her feet in the water. "You know, this feels really weird on my feet."

"Maybe it would wash them off." Katara giggled. Toph shoved her a little and Katara shoved back, then Toph shoved her into the water.

Katara popped her head out of the water and lifted her hair loopies from her face. She just couldn't help but laugh historically and neither could Toph. Katara pulled herself out of the water and water bended all of the wet from her.

Katara looked up at the horizon and saw a black dot. "Toph! I think I see Appa!"

"How far away?" Toph asked not moving her head at all.

"They'll probably be here in a few minutes!" She then began waving as the speck got closer and closer.

Finally the flying bison landed on the dock with a thud and three figures jumped off.

The first one, (the shortest one) ran up to Katara and hugged her. "Katara! We missed you!"

"Hey Aang, I missed you too." Katara replied, Aang let her loose and her older brother came over and hugged her.

"So this is it, my little sister is getting married… to the fire lord!" Her brother began to sob into her shoulder.

"Oh Sokka," She comfortingly purred. "You'll get over it." Sokka frowned and moved out of the way as the third guest ran up to her with arms wide open.

"Suki! So glad you could come!" Katara hugged her friend and then pulled out.

"I am so happy for you Katara! This is like the biggest deal! We are going to have so much fun tonight!" Suki smiled. "Hey Toph!"

Sokka and Aang saw Toph sitting on the deck.

"Hey Toph!" Aang said surprised she was there.

Toph acknowledged them to show she knew that they existed and continued splashing her feet.

"Come on let's get you guys back to the palace! Zuko's doing some business with Iroh and should be down shortly." Katara told them as she leaded them to the palace.

"This party is going to be so awesome, Sokka!" Aang whispered.

Sokka looked around inconspicuously. "Especially since we stopped in the desert and collected some cactus juice." Sokka gave him a nudge and a wink. Aang just gave a nervous laugh and followed the others.

* * *

A/N: well, I wanted to keep continueing but I have to go to cadets, apparently you cant just skip sports night… I hate social activities with my squadron… anyways thanks for reading and please review!

-Teenfox


	5. Bachelor Party

A/N: no comment… just read…

* * *

Katara lead the group of friends into the castle, she walked the hallways as easily. The others could have sworn she had spent her life there or something. She continued down the hallway and stopped in front of large doors. She knocked lightly and when she heard a muffled voice she opened the door slightly.

"Fire Lord Zuko, all the guests have arrived." Katara smiled trying not to let her grin swallow her face.

Zuko nodded and sat up straight, he wanted to show the ones who had seen him as a banished prince to see him now as a great fire lord, he wanted them to see how far he came. "Welcome." He said forcing an awkward smile. He moved from his chair and headed over to the group of people so that he could shake their hands.

Iroh smiled and got up to do the same.

"So, Zuko…" Sokka said rocking on his heels. "What is up?" He said at last awkwardly.

"Um… not much…" Zuko said slightly confused at Sokka's attempt to start a conversation.

Katara laughed nervously. "Oh you two! Why don't you take the guys into the lounge Zuko?" She rested a hand on Zuko's back sending him a hint.

"Oh, Yeah," Zuko clued into what Katara was saying. "If you'll just follow me I can take you guys into the lounge."

Katara gave a sigh of relief then smiled as Aang and Sokka followed Zuko and Iroh down the hallway.

"Well girls, since they're gone how about we go have some fun?" Katara clasped her hands together.

* * *

Zuko, Iroh, Aang and Sokka all sat around the large lounge. There were four couches circling a coffee table the size of a goldfish pond. Different armchairs were around the room in various places, one in front of the huge bookshelf, and two in front of the fireplace that stretched up to the sealing and there were others at tables so that you could do some writing if you felt like it. The four men sat in an awkward silence.

"So…" Aang said randomly. "About that weather…"

"Yup." Sokka nodded starring at a particularly interesting spot on the wall in front of him.

"Oh, I just remembered, we bought you welcoming presents, to thank you for coming." Iroh got up and headed to a desk and pulled out two nicely wrapped packages. He handed one to Sokka and one to Aang.

"Wow! Thank you! You didn't need to get us anything!" Aang said, his large happy grey eyes one the present as he unwrapped it like a five year old.

Sokka opened his and pulled out a wicked dagger with a dragon on it. "Wow, thanks guys."

"I figured you could add put that with you're boomerang." Zuko shrugged remembering the wimpy boomerang he treasured so dearly.

Aang pulled out a slingshot. "Wow! What is it?"

"It's a sling shot. You put something in it, then pull back and then let it go." Zuko demonstrated with a pebble that was found in the bonsai tree's pot. "I was on the roll with the weapons." He shrugged.

"Thank you so much!" Aang said now pretending to aim at nothing without anything in the sling.

Iroh smiled. It was nice that they broke the ice and he was even happier that his nephew was being friendly with people.

Iroh looked at his watch. "Dear me, it would seem its dinner time!"

* * *

Katara sat in her usual chair with Toph beside her and Suki across from Toph.

The guys came into the doors; the three boys were laughing historically, something about Sokka getting stuck in the ground with a saber-toothed-lion-moose cub messing up his hair. Iroh came in behind them smiling. They all sat down at the table, Iroh and Zuko in their normal spots and Aang beside Toph with Sokka beside Suki.

"So what did you guys do?" Katara asked Zuko as the food started to get put on the table.

Zuko watched, as the food was set in front of him. "Oh just guy stuff."

"Mhm…" Katara smiled at her fiancé as she rested her chin on the back of her hand. She was more than happy about Zuko making nice with her brother and Aang.

* * *

Katara sat in her room giggling with Suki and Toph. Well actually Katara and Suki were giggling, Toph smirked a little, but she didn't do the whole girly thing.

"I bet you're even more nervous about the honeymoon!" Suki laughed.

Katara was now confused. "What do you mean?"

"Isn't it obvious Katara? She's referring to the honeymoon _night_!" Toph smirked as she could practically feel the blush rise on the soon to be brides cheeks.

"I-I didn't think about that…" Katara looked down at the sheets of her bed embarrassed.

Suki just smiled and gave her a nudge. "When the time comes you will be prepared, don't sweat it."

Toph stood up and stretched her beds. "Well, let's get out of here!" The two other girls looked at her. "This is a party! So lets find some sort of bar in this city and party like its 1979!"

"Uh, Toph what are you talking about?" Katara asked.

"Right… wrong time period… come on lets blow this Popsicle stand!" Toph stomped her way out of the large room. Suki and Katara exchanged looks before following her.

* * *

"PARTY!" Sokka yelled loadly holding a cup filled with nothing due to the fact that he had just chugged the contents.

Zuko looked up from his spot on the couch. "What the hell are you drinking?!"

Aang scratched his head nervously. "He made me stop in the desert to collect some cactus juice…"

"Cactus juice I don't understand…"

"Stronger then alcohol my nephew." Iroh shook his head as he dumped the rest of the juice out the window.

Zuko looked frantically at the oaf standing on his couch then at the ceiling. "Dear Agni, kill me now!"

Sokka jumped down onto the couch next to Zuko. "You know buddy, I'm sooooooooo happy you're marrying my sister, I-I mean not at first but like you TOTALLY make her happy!" Zuko made a face as Sokka leaned on him.

"I'm so sorry, I didn't realize it would do this!" Aang apologized once again. (he was never actually there during the whole cactus juice thing)

"It's fine, I'm sure this whole experience should be an interesting one. Zuko will never forget this part." Iroh laughed as Sokka spouted out everything to his new brother in law.

"-And you looked like a chrome dome, baldy, ROLL ON! But now, NOW your hair looks awesome, I'm almost jealous, it's all like, shaggy… and… shaggy…" Sokka told him as he fidgeted with the fire lord's hair.

Zuko looked over at Iroh trying to push Sokka off. "How long will this last?"

"For a while." Iroh tried to hold back a laugh.

"Let's get outta here!" Sokka jumped off the couch and tugged Zuko behind him and out the door with Aang and Iroh following.

* * *

Katara, Suki and Toph sat at a bar talking. They each had a drink in their hands; Toph's was anon-alcoholic drink though.

"Hey Katara I think that guy's looking at you!" Suki whispered and pointed to a man sitting on the other side of the bar.

Katara looked over at the man. He winked at her and she grimaced. "I'm getting married tomorrow, I think its best to stay away from other guys."

Suki laughed at the obvious attempt to get out of dealing with the grotesque man.

A band began to play on the far said of the building.

"Hey guys lets dance!" Suki smiled pulling the other two girls from the bar.

Toph's eyes grew wide in surprise from being yanked off her chair. "But there isn't anyone to dance with.

"Not for long!" Suki winked. "HEY! WHO WANTS TO DANCE?"

Katara squealed as men began to swarm them.

"May I have this dance?" One asked her. She looked at him and shrugged. What the heck it was her night to have fun. She whirled out onto the dance floor with the mysterious man. His hair was black and extremely short, like Zuko's when it was just growing back.

Suki was dancing with a tall man with long black hair, he wasn't that attractive but who cares, they were having fun!

Toph was dancing with some short guy, probably horizontally challenged.

Katara laughed as the man twirled her around and her dress looked like a flower. But no matter how much fun she was having she kept thinking of Zuko and how much fun he was having…

* * *

Zuko was pulled down the streets. Sokka was yelling about something to do with grape jelly at the top of his longs. He then stopped abruptly in front of three women standing in front of a building, each in a different type of blood red dress holding large fans that covered up to their eyes. They giggled and batted their eyes at the men.

"Well Hellooo Ladies!" Sokka said following over onto Zuko.

"You boys looking for a good time?" One of them said lowering her fan to reveal her bright red lipstick.

Zuko didn't like concubines; he thought they were filthy women who needed lives. "No we-"

"We totally do! It's a bachelor party! We are aiming for a good time!" Sokka yelled.

Zuko groaned, Aang slapped his head, and Iroh covered his laughter behind his large sleeves.

The girls all giggled. "Witch one is the lucky bachelor."

Zuko tried to shush Sokka but his big mouth couldn't be silenced. "He is!" He pointed excitedly at the fire lord.

Zuko reeled back with a squeak. He let the drunk Sokka drop to the ground as he backed away from the three girls. "Sorry ladies but I um… forgot my…pants!" He quickly bolted from the scene. Aang and Iroh picked up Sokka and attempted to run after him.

"That's ok!" They yelled after the guys.

* * *

The girls were leaving the bar.

"That was fun." Suki said.

Katara smiled. "Yeah… but I just want to get back to the palace…" She looked at the other two who seemed a bit disappointed. "Oh don't worry guys, we can still talk and do each others hair!"

"Wonderful, and then we can talk about how hot we think guys are!" Toph exclaimed sarcastically.

Katara smiled and walked back she knew it was really late and she didn't want to be tired at her own wedding. She was so exited for tomorrow she could hardly wait.

* * *

"Katara better effen appreciate this!" Zuko panted as he ran as fast as he could down the street, the three girls were still behind him, had no idea how they could run so fast! He looked to see that the three other guys were no longer behind him; he figured that they must have taken Sokka back to the palace."I don't want what you're offering!" He yelled back at the ladies. He was panicked he didn't want to deal with these girls; all he wanted was to get back to the palace and sleep till his wedding. He sharply turned into an ally and began to scale the wall onto the roof. When the girls got confused and couldn't find him anywhere they gave up. 

Zuko groaned. "I hate parties." He fell back onto the roof to catch his breath.

* * *

A/N: I don't know if I like this chapter as much… oh well whatever, I hope you enjoyed, please review to tell me what you think.

-Teenfox


	6. stress with a little PMS

A/N: sorry about the wait, I got caught up in making a Zutara video, it's pretty kick ass if I do say so myself, witch I do, so HA! Anyways once I figure out a way to transfer the song from I-tunes to windows filmmaker it will be finished! But in the mean time, here is another chapter!

* * *

Zuko woke up painfully that morning. His back ached and he sat up and rubbed it. He looked around finally remembering that he had fallen asleep on some ones roof. He groaned when he looked at the sun, it was about midday, cutting it a little close to his wedding. He jumped up and looked around until he spotted the palace. It was pretty far away; it would take him a bit of time to get there. This caused him to groan again as he began walking.

* * *

"WAAAAAAAH?!" There was a shriek before a bewildered Katara dressed in a bathrobe and a towel on her head, sped into the hallway with about a dozen maids trailing behind her.

"Oh but Miss Katara!" One of the maids wailed trying to keep up with the frantic women that raced through the hallway.

Katara held up her finger to silence the women behind her. "MY GROOM IS MISSING AND THE WEDDING IS IN LESS THEN TWO HOURS!" She stopped now and turned to all the maids. "It's not that I'm always like this! I mean it's normal for the bride to be under stress right? I am never like this!"

"Oh clearly!" They told her trying to make her feel better.

"What does that mean?!" She began to become teary. "You think I'm a horrible person right now don't you!"

The maids shook their heads trying not to get into to much trouble.

"I just lost my cool that's all! I mean my GROOM is MISSING! Not to mention I'm just getting over the effects of pre minstrel syndrome! I just need a moment to calm down!" Katara said quickly flapping her hands in panic.

"Yes miss, we should most likely get you to the dressing room to get your dress on before the wedding! The fire lord will be here soon do not worry!" Katara eased at these words and let the women take her to the dressing room.

* * *

Zuko was running threw the streets, making sure only to run threw empty ally-ways as he was not with any guards to protect him. He didn't really need the guards he could take care of him self but if it was a bunch of people against just him, well that was a problem.

He was worried it was getting closer and closer to the wedding. He hoped that Katara didn't know he was missing; he didn't want her to worry or think he was having doubts. He loved her; there was no mistaking that. He had been looking forward to this day for a while now, ever since they had gotten out of the woods. Now he couldn't wait to see his beautiful bride standing with him as some old coot spoke words of relationship. His heart beat with determination as he ran faster to get home to his fiancé.

* * *

Toph and Suki where already in the dressing room, it was a large room with mirrors everywhere and a large stool like couch in the middle of it all. Toph was getting the laces down up that where on the back of her dress and some maids were doing Suki's hair and make up.

"Finally Katara! We were getting worried." Suki smiled at Katara who sat down on the round couch as a few maids went to retrieve her gown.

"Yes well, I am a little stressed right now." Katara said staring off into the rug as maids ran everywhere.

"The wedding getting you that nervous?" Toph asked as she made faces when the maid tightened the laces. (HA! That rhymed!)

Katara shrugged. "No not really, I guess its just the fact that Zuko has gone missing."

"What?!" Both girls asked, they both stopped the maids from what they were doing so that they could sit down with Katara.

"You don't think he's having doubts do you?" Suki asked with worry in her voice.

Katara looked down at the rug again with a sad expression. "That had crossed my mind."

"That can't be it!" Toph declared. "Mr. Hundred-and-one loves you! No doubt about it, this guy really wants to marry you! I can tell." She patted the side of her nose.

Katara gave a weak-doubting smile.

The maids came in holding a stunning white gown. "Well let's try this puppy on!" Toph said jumping up from her seat when she felt the maids come into the room.

Suki laughed and so did Katara as she walked over to the gown. She took it from the maids and went in behind one of those things you change behind… (Sorry I have no idea what they're called!)

When she reappeared a maid went to tighten the laces at the back.

"Oh Katara, that dress looks simply amazing on you!" Suki smiled.

"Thanks Suki, you both look wonderful, I am really thankful you guys could be here." Katara smiled as she looked at her two friends.

* * *

"Sokka stop being so difficult." Aang said as he tried to fix his friends outfit.

"It's fine Aang!" Sokka said trying to shoo the nervous air bender from him.

Aang finally gave up and sat down on a round couch similar to the girls'. "Sorry, I guess I'm just a bit nervous."

Sokka turned and looked at his friend then sat beside him. "It's hard isn't it." Aang looked up. "When you watch someone close to you leave you. Sure Katara will be with Zuko till the day she dies but…" Sokka paused and looked up trying to think of something to say. "You know, I'm not getting anything better out of this."

Aang gave a smile.

"There you go, that's much better, now just where that all day and everything will be fine!" Sokka stood up again noticing his robes were STILL crooked.

_Yeah, it's hard to let someone close go… but someone you wish was with you? _Aang gave a sigh then joined his friend to fix his own robes.

Iroh came into the dressing room; he was already dressed in his finest.

"Zuko isn't here yet?" Iroh asked sounding concerned and out of breathe.

"We thought he was with you." Aang said turning to the older man.

Iroh looked really worried now. "He must not have come back last night!"

Aang and Sokka exchanged worried glances.

* * *

Zuko finally made it to the steps of the palace and had to stop for a second. He knelt down with one hand on the steps and another on his chest. He took a few breaths of air and then made his way into the palace.

He knew he didn't have much time left so he really had to motor. He saw to guards walking by talking to each other, but they stopped when they saw the tired fire lord.

"Fire lord Zuko!" They said in unison. After bowing the two men began speaking quickly. "The whole palace has been searching for you! You must head to the dressing room right away! We will escort you sir!" They bowed again they took the non-objecting Zuko in the direction of the dressing room.

* * *

Katara's hair and make up had just been finished. She had mascara and eyeliner and on with a hint of white eye shadow to make her eyes look brighter. Her lips were a lovely shade of red and one of the maids had showered sparkles onto her face and neck.

Her hair was up in a bun, like the water tribe customs said, if she had been originally fire nation her hair would be half up in a bun, half down on her back. She like her tribes way better because she got to wear a vial, they didn't do veils in the fire nation.

She stood up to look at her dress, it was indeed stunning. She looked like the queen she was about to become. It had long elegant sleeves and the neckline came down from the shoulders and cut across her chest, not reveling anything too much but showing that there was something there. The dress was very long and flowed it made her feel pretty to be so dolled up.

Suki and Toph had already left because the wedding was starting soon. Katara was now ready to go, she left the dressing room through the back of the room so that she wasn't seen by anyone just yet but was able to get to the alter.

* * *

Zuko stood in front of a mirror and fixed the robes. They weren't anything to fancy, just normal white robes, the same he would wear if someone died. He thought back to his grandfather's funeral immediately and shivered. They hadn't done the same for Ozai, no that was done way differently, they didn't want to display the over throwing of the ex fire lord.

Zuko looked at his hair. He hated not having a top knot, his hair still wasn't long enough for it! He grabbed a hairbrush and brushed it a few times then left his dressing room threw the back door.

He was so ready for this.

* * *

A/N: well there you go, another chapter. And I promise you it won't take as long with the next one!! In fact if I weren't being told to walk the dog and help out with flowerbeds I would type it up now! But life sucks and my moms a… grumpy person… when I don't do what I'm told.

Oh and if you want to see Katara's wedding dress I am posting it on deviant art….

Thank you for reading and please review! Love to all!

-Teenfox


	7. Love and marriage

A/N: lmao, I just finished rewriting the whole fergilicious song to work with Azula and it so effen funny. I showed it to my friend and she like crapped an egg she laughed so hard! But that's beside the point, LET THE STORY BEGIN!

* * *

Everyone was already outside the palace, up where they had held ex Fire Lord Azulan's funeral when Zuko was a child. Only instead of a coffin it was a lovely alter with council members standing around the back of it and a minister in the middle of it. Suki and Toph stood on one side, While Aang and Sokka stood on the other.

Suki gave Sokka a smile from across the alter and he pulled at his collar nervously with a goofy smile.

All of a sudden the minister held up his hand to silence the whole crowd.

Sokka looked down at a group of people dressed in blue and smiled. He saw his dad with one of those "proud father" smiles and his gran-gran standing next to him, they were both surrounded by a bunch of other water tribe members Sokka knew. He had a feeling Katara was going to be surprised to see them.

* * *

Katara was now at an extreme point of worry, she began to feel hot and dizzy, she knew she was going to faint. She looked over at the spot her groom was supposed to be standing in but he wasn't there. She bit her bottom lip and looked at the closed door in front of her.

Just then Zuko came running into the small room. He was out of breath and stopped at his place in front of the other closed door. Katara gave a sigh of relief when she saw him there.

"Where were you?" she whispered.

Zuko looked over at her, he was stunned for a second by how amazing she looked but shook his head in order to answer properly. "I'm so sorry, I was… in town." He didn't want to tell her what happened at his party and how it got out of hand when her idiot brother brought cactus juice.

Suddenly the doors opened and Zuko stood up straight. He and Katara both walked out the door and came around the alter from opposite directions. Katara's veil was down over her face; witch was good for her because she didn't want anyone to see her nervousness.

The old man began to speak, but Zuko didn't hear any of it, he was to busy looking at Katara, or at least the silhouette of her face due to the veil. This was the happiest day of his entire life, and he knew that Katara felt the same way. He could finally say that something good happened to him in his life.

A mysterious person lurked in the shadows of the crowd that gathered to see the wedding. The person leaned against the back wall and smirked evilly at the sight they were seeing.

* * *

"Soon…" The voice said lowly. "Very soon…" And with that it got off the wall and began to walk away.

* * *

"All hail Fire Lord Zuko and Fire Lady Katara!" The man yelled to the crowd, everyone bowed in respect for their new leaders.

* * *

That afternoon everyone was dancing away in the ballroom.

"Dad!" Katara squealed, she was astonished at the fact that her friends and family were there, but it was as it should be, they were her family, they have a right to see her get married. She hugged her father and then pulled away.

"My little girl is all grown up." Hakoda smiled. "Now where is my son in law?"

Katara gave him a smile. "Oh, he will be here soon, he went to change into something a little less stiff." She laughed. "He said he could hardly move in those robes!"

Her father smiled at her. "You know, I wasn't sure if it was a good idea for you to marry the fire nation prince at first, but then I saw how happy you were, and I gave him a chance to show me who my daughter fell in love with." He put a hand on her shoulder. "He is a good man, I don't doubt that he will protect you as I have."

Katara just returned the smile with a simple. "Thanks dad." But she jumped when she was tapped on the shoulder.

"May I have this dance?" Zuko asked bowing to his wife.

She smiled. "I suppose." He lifted his head up to match her sly grin and then took her hand and began dancing with her.

"You know, you look absolutely stunning… not at all like the girl I met three years ago, the one who called me a tyrant." Zuko said to her as they began to dance across the floor.

"Can't say the same about you, the only thing different is that shaggy hair of yours." She laughed when he gave a frown.

"Indeed." He said as he spun her. "So my beautiful wife, Where would you like to go?"

"Go?" Katara asked feeling slightly confused.

Zuko smiled when he pulled her in close. "Yes, we can go anywhere you would like to celebrate our marriage."

It was Katara's turn to smile. "Oh? Well I'm not sure if I want to go anywhere, I would much rather stay here in the palace, but without any disturbances from councilors that wish to have meetings."

"Well of course we wont be disturbed, it is of course the time to create the heir to the thrown." He whispered in her ear.

She gasped and pulled back to see his face. It had a smirk on it, how typical. "Oh Zuko!" She scolded, but she knew he was right… she just wasn't sure if she was prepared for this kind of event…

* * *

The night went on for a while, Sokka danced with Suki all night while Aang danced with Toph. It was quite comical when Sokka had made his speech, he said something about hating Zuko's guts and calling him angry jerk in the past and now they were friends and he only called him angry jerk sometimes. It was an… interesting speech all in all.

Zuko and Katara had left earlier then the party had ended. Zuko had practically dragged Katara after him as he sped down to the royal bedroom.

As he opened the door he began to kiss Katara passionately, this he had been waiting for a very long time. Continuing to kiss his bride he made his way over to the bed and eased her gently onto it never breaking his kiss.

But Katara suddenly stopped him with a "Wait Zuko! I forgot something!"

He groaned and rolled off of her laying on his back on the bad.

Katara jumped off of the bed and into the closet.

"Katara what are you doing?" He asked curiously.

There was a pause as he heard he changing her clothes. "I have an outfit for just such an occasion!"

Zuko who had his head slightly lifted off the bed dropped it. "Oh Katara! I'm just going to take it off you anyways!"

Katara came out of the room wearing the same outfit as Christine from phantom of the Opera when she is being lead by the phantom, Or like Satine from Moulin Rouge when she tries to seduce Christian. All in all it was a very nice looking outfit, with the leggings coming up her legs and the long robe over the whole thing, very classy.

Zuko smiled. "Where on earth did you get that?"

"It was a present from Suki and Toph, they were trying to be funny." She said rolled her eyes and sat next to him on the bed.

"Ha, all I got from your brother and the avatar was a jug of cactus juice and a book of reasons why I shouldn't be doing what I'm doing now, All ending with Sokka killing me some way or another…" Katara laughed at her brother's lame gifts, he was never any good at giving gifts to people.

"Now…" Zuko smiled as he leaned into Katara. "Where were we?"

* * *

Katara stood at the dock next to Zuko waving as the ship carrying all the water tribe guests was being sent off and Aang and Toph started to take off on Appa. She was sad to see her friends and family go like that, but she was a married woman now and knew she would always be at her husband's side in the palace.

Zuko looked down when she sighed. "What's wrong?"

"Oh I'll just miss them all." She said looking into his golden eyes.

"hmm." He said understandingly. "Well, let's get back to the palace, we have all week to do whatever you want without any disturbances!" He then got close to her ear. "Preferably the same thing we did last night."

Katara blushed and shoved him away.

This made Zuko smirk. "Alright, so what do you want to do today?"

"I don't know, I figure we would just do whatever." She smiled as he slid his hand into hers.

"Can you believe it." He asked, She only looked up at him. "I mean the fact that we are married… I'm an eighteen-year-old fire lord married to a seventeen-year-old water bender. Who would have thought?" He smiled when he looked at the sky.

"Three years ago? Not me." She laughed and snuggled his arm.

He looked down at her. "Yeah me neither, at that point I thought water tribe girls were dirty peasants, boy was I wrong."

"Mhm." She said resting her head on his shoulder.

They walked to the palace happily, they had no clue they were being watched by someone in the shadows, some one with an evil grin who eyed the young couple as if they were rotting meat and this mystery person was a vulture…

* * *

A/N: I hope that's enough mystery for you, to tell you the truth, this is where the real story begins! Hope you enjoyed this!

Oh and ya, I'm on Deviant art now, some of my art matches my stories... and some is random but yeah... TEENFOX IS TAKING OVER DA! check it out!

Thanx dolls!

-Teenfox


	8. Stollen

A/N: I couldn't help but want to write more today! I'm on a roll!

* * *

"We'll have to get a move on with this plan. I attended the wedding two days ago. If we don't carry out with this plan the water bender will become pregnant and there will be no chance of a plan ever working." A dark figure sat on a large chair looking over the people in the room who stood at attention at the figures feet. "I will send four of you out to the palace tonight. You all know the plan, I expect no screw ups."

All the people standing at attention understood and left the underground room.

"Perfect."

* * *

That night Katara sat out on the balcony, she was staring out at the garden beneath her. Zuko came out and sat next to her resting a hand on her knee.

"Are you happy?" He asked her.

She was somewhat shocked at such a strange question and wondered what had brought this on. "Of course I'm happy, I'm married to the man I love the most!"

Zuko smiled and hugged her. "I'm glad." He whispered in her ear and slowly pulled back out of the hug. "I don't know what I would do if I lost you, you're the only good thing to happen to my miserable life."

Katara smiled and put a hand on his scarred cheek.

Suddenly they hear a noise, a screech of a raven, it was very rare that they had seen any kind of animal like that and it mesmerized Katara. Zuko on the other hand had seen one before, in fact he only knew one person who owned an actual raven. He stood up alert, expecting the worse to happen. It did.

Two men that were hanging on the wall jumped onto the balcony and started to attack Zuko. Katara screamed and tried to find some water. But she didn't have enough time because two more men grabbed her, she fought as best as she could but the were too strong. They covered her mouth and bound her arms and then jumped over the side of the balcony. Zuko was holding up all right with the other two, but they suddenly jumped backwards off the balcony leaving him alone. He looked around frantically for Katara but realized that he was being distracted as they took her.

He ran to the edge of the balcony and hung over the side, He saw the four men earth bend there way out of the palace with Katara in tow.

"KATARA!" He screamed to her. He climbed down the side of the wall and ran after them. He stopped when they disappeared into the ground. "DAMMIT!" He slammed his fist into the ground that they sunk into. Tears began to run down his cheeks.

* * *

He was now in his room, his face stained with tears as he sat on his bed. How could he have lost her that easily? He felt horribly disappointed in himself.

He stared at the rug for a while before having an epiphany. He jumped off of his bed and ran into his closet. He dug through boxes till he found his old earth kingdom clothes, the ones he wore as the banished prince, and he put them on and headed left his room. He quickly walked down the hallway. He knew those earth benders would be heading to the earth kingdom, and he had to follow them in order to get his wife back.

He was so deep in thought he didn't even see Iroh come out of his room and start following the flustered fire lord.

"Fire Lord Zuko, what is the matter?" He asked huffing as he tried to keep up.

Zuko almost jumped at his uncles voice as he continued to speed down the hallway. "Katara was just taken, I have to get her back, get the servants to pack me a bag of supplies and I'm gone."

"Oh dear me, should we send some troops with you?" Iroh asked.

"No, I need to be able to follow them without them knowing. If I bring a group of men they'll surely know I'm there." Zuko said not slowing his pace for a second.

"I'll go get you supplies." Iroh said out of breath as he turned down another hallway.

* * *

It was now morning and Zuko was on the pier watching and waiting for any inconspicuous activity.

Finally he saw something worth his while. There were a bunch of men loading crates. One was too big to be goods, it must have been Katara. He eyed the men to make sure these were the people he was looking for. His eyes grew wide at the site of bare feet and he knew that these were the men to follow.

As the last person got on the ship Zuko cleverly tied a raft the back of the ship so that he could follow them to the earth kingdom. He knew that there were a lot of strong men on that ship and it would be stupid for him to attack now. So he decided he would wait for the right time to save his wife from these earth bending fools.

* * *

A/N: really short I know, but I'm in the midst of writing the next chapter so no worries!

Thanx to all!

-Teenfox


	9. WHO ARE YOU!

A/N: Here we go again.

* * *

After a couple days at sea Zuko found himself at an earth kingdom port. He jumped onto the dock and hid behind a few crates as he watched the people get off. He kept his eye on the rather large crate and followed the men carrying it. They set it on a wagon along with their other crates. Three people in cloaks sat in the carriage part of the wagon and the ostrich horses started to move. The large group of men followed behind the wagon protecting it from anything that might happen.

Zuko followed them. He followed them all the way to the next village. They entered a large bar taking the crate in through the back. Zuko knew it was her, he didn't doubt it, but seeing the crate taken into the bar he felt confused. He tried to eaves drop on the conversation going on inside but all he could see was darkness with a light that flashed every so often. All he could hear was some mumbling that he couldn't make out try as he might.

Suddenly he heard some movement and moved away from the door and into the alleyway. He was so confused, he had no idea what just happened, but he did know it concerned his wife. He hear a door open at the front of the bar letting out the laughter from inside and then it closed. Curiosity getting the better of him, Zuko peeked around the corner to see whom it was.

He let out a gasp when he saw the beautiful fire lady walking out of the bar. He immediately ran to her, at this point he didn't care if it might have been a trick.

"Katara!" He grabbed her arm and spun her around to reveal her face filled with horror.

"Oh please don't hurt me! I have no money to give you!" She pleaded trying to get out of his grasp.

Zuko was even more confused. "Katara, it's me! What is wrong with you!"

Katara let out a scream as she tried to get out of his grip. Zuko wanted to scream out in frustration what was her game? Why was she pretending she didn't know him?

"Katara please, why don't you recognize your own husband?" He asked.

Katara struggled even more now. "What are you talking about you mad man! I am not married!" She then began to scream again. "Help!"

He covered her mouth quickly. "Don't do this to me! I am your husband!"

Katara kneed him in the box causing him to crumple on the ground in pain. She then ran away quickly.

Zuko lay on the ground. _Why did she do that? How can she not recognize me? What did they do to her? _His mind was buzzing with so many questions. And then as if on cue, a figure came out of the shadows of the alleyway. A grin planted on the cruel face that was the mystery person.

"So good to see you Zuzu."

"Azula!" He growled getting up. "I knew you had something to do with this, but I thought you were dead."

"You can keep trying to kill me brother, but you will never succeed." She told him with her evil grin.

Zuko stood in a fighting stance. "What did you do to Katara!" It wasn't a question, he was demanding.

"Ah yes, the water bender." She couldn't loose that stupid smirk

Zuko now lighted his fists. "What did you do to my wife Azula!"

"Your wife? Zuko, as of now, you don't have a wife." And with that Azula slipped back into the shadows.

Zuko let the flames from his fists disappear. What did she mean he didn't have a wife anymore? They didn't kill her, he just saw her. He decided to try and talk to Katara, he had to see the woman he loved.

He ran down the street in the direction he saw Katara run it. When he saw her fixing herself dinner in the window he stopped and knocked on her door. She stopped what she was doing and answered the door.

She gasped seeing him again. "Don't make me get the guards!" She warned.

"No please! He stopped her from slamming the door. "I'm sorry about before it's just…" He had to think of something quick. "I thought you were my wife… she was taken from me not long ago and I thought you were her… you look just like her."

"Oh I'm sorry to hear that." She said. "You like tired… I guess you could come inside and have something to eat." she said feeling sorry for the poor stranger.

Zuko gave a weak smile. He had no idea how she could no nothing of him! He sat down at her dinner table as she brought some food to the table. She then sat down across from him.

"Where are you from?" She asked politely. She had to admit that this man was slightly attractive, but she didn't want to get too close to him. She didn't know if she could trust him after what he did in front of the bar, but somewhere inside she felt she could trust him.

"I'm from… the port… just west of here." Zuko lied.

Katara gave a small smile. "How interesting. I have never left this village." Zuko knew that wasn't true but she did so he nodded. He noted that she was wearing earth kingdom clothing now, they must have changed her. "You must be a brave man."

Zuko looked confused.

"Well that scar. It could only be left by a fire bender… did you fight in the war?" She asked looking at the scar over his left eye.

Zuko thought for a moment. "Yeah, I was a part of the war." He wasn't lying that time.

"That war was terrible. I'm just glad its over." She reached up to her neck subconsciously. Zuko noticed that she had done that a lot, always playing with her necklace, but now it wasn't there, she was just doing it on instinct.

"What's your name?" Zuko asked wondering if she knew.

"Katori." She told him. "And what is yours?"

Zuko wanted to tell her the truth but didn't want to scare her. "Li."

"Do you have some where to stay tonight Li?" She asked kindly.

Zuko shook his head.

"Well then, you can stay in the guest bedroom."

Zuko nodded. He was deep in thought thinking about how much trouble Azula had went through just to ruin him. She was trying to take him down from the inside, and he wouldn't let her do it. He was going to tell Katara the truth, and she would believe him. She had to.

* * *

A/N: This isn't very long either but at least you get the point of what's going on now.

Thanx!

-Teenfox


	10. Rememeries! XD

A/N: sorry it took so long folks, I got tied up in working on my other story, but I'm here now so no worries mate.

* * *

Zuko couldn't fall asleep, how could he? He just felt so cold sleeping in a bed by himself. His wife was in the next room and she had no idea of what torture she was putting him through. He sat up and made his way to the window and looked at the moon, he wished that she would remember him; he wished things would go like they were before.

* * *

Katara tossed and turned in her sleep. She was having the weirdest dream, like just random flash backs of her past, even though they never really happened. Or at least she thought they had never really happened.

"I'll save you from the pirates." His charming voice told her as he clung onto her wrists. She looked up at his golden eyes that seemed so cold and scary but she could help but love them. The eyes faded as well as everything around her and she was standing with what she could recollect was her brother. In front of her was a woman on an animal with the same man as before and an old man behind her. The man jumped off and faced her.

"So this is your girlfriend. No wonder she ran away, she's to pretty for you." The woman and the beast smirked.

Again darkness fell and she found herself sitting on a fallen try in the rain. Once again the man came up behind her and sat on the tree. They sat in the rain for a little while, he told her about lighting and how beauty was deadly witch made her heart soar.

Then as quickly as it came it went and she was now standing with the man, their faces drawing closer and closer until the space was sealed with a kiss. She loved that feeling, it felt so right, so warm and comfortable, something she felt was missing.

Everything faded once again till she found herself in a wedding gown standing in front of a large group of people facing the same man as before. His face held a slight smile as his eyes were filled with nothing but love.

"All hail Fire lord Zuko and Lady Katara!" And with that everyone who was watching cheered loudly. Katara was utterly confused. She didn't like not understanding what was going on.

Katara sat up like a bolt of lightning. She was drenched in sweat and she was a little flustered from her dream. What had it meant? Who was that man? She decided to get out of bed since it was morning and make some breakfast. She had almost forgotten about her houseguest, but seeing him in the kitchen reminded her.

"Sleep well?" She asked politely.

He looked up at her, he loved her sweet voice. "Not really, but one is never fully comfortable unless he's in his own bed."

"That's true." She nodded as she walked over to the counter.

"Did you sleep well?" He asked curious to see what her answer was.

She paused as she reached to grab some food. "Not really…" She then grabbed the food and began preparing breakfast. "I was plagued with strange dreams…"

This made Zuko very curious. "Do you want to talk about it?"

Katara hesitated on sharing personal stuff with some guy, but she felt like she could trust him and he was really nice to her… "It was like I was remembering things… that never happened…"

Zuko's eyes went wide and he hid his smile, he was praying in his mind that she was remembering good times with him. "Like what?"

She sat down at the kitchen table across from him her eyes never looking up at him, just at the tablecloth. "Each one had a man it, he seemed so familiar…" She now looked up to see him looking back at her. His gold eyes looking like they were reading her soul- wait, gold eyes? "Li right?" She was now looking carefully at him, yes, he did look so much like the man in her dream, although it was hard to see them man he was somewhat blurry, the only thing that was clear was his golden eyes.

"Uh… yeah." He was wondering what she was thinking, hopefully remembering.

She shook her head, the guy in the dream was named Zuko, this was Li, and besides those dreams must have been some sort of made up man, she would never marry a Fire Lord. She then stood up and grabbed some fruits and bread rolls and set them on the table letting Zuko eat them hungrily.

She couldn't help but stare as he ate; it seemed to remind her of something… "Ha ha! Zuko you silly fool! I told you not to eat to fast!" The young man beside her pounded his chest with his fist coughing up a bread roll. She inhaled quickly and shook her head where did that come from? She asked herself. She looked harder at him. "Zuko."

"Hmm?" Zuko absentmindedly looked up at her.

"YOU'RE HIM!" She jumped out of her chair and pointed accusingly at him.

Zuko realizing what he had done and put down the food in his hands and looked calmly at her. "What?"

"You're the from the dreams! That's why you attacked me in the streets! That's why your eyes are so familiar!" She began to hyperventilate.

"Whoa, whoa! Calm down!" He got out of his chair and grabbed her shoulders gently making her look at him.

"I know you know what's going on! What's happening to me? Why is all this happening?" Tears began to fill her eyes. She was lost and confused in her mind.

Zuko shushed her and gave her a hug, then he sat her down on a chair and pulled his chair over to sit right on front of her holding one of her hands to calm her. "Listen, I know this will be a lot to take in but I want you to understand." He took a deep breath. "You are my wife, we got married 3 days ago, and my sister kidnapped you and brainwashed you. Your real name is Katara and you're a water bender from the Southern water tribe."

Katara stared at the floor. She didn't speak for a few moments. "And you are the Fire Lord?"

"Yes… wait, how did you know?" He had a pretty good idea how but was wondering if her memory was coming back.

"In my dream I saw a piece of our wedding." She told him now looking at his face.

He nodded his head; at least she was starting to remember. "Listen, I think we should leave here. My sister will find me here and kill us both."

Katara didn't know if she could. All this was so sudden, she didn't know if it was true, but all these dreams and flash backs, and of course Zuko, she knew she could trust him, she felt it in her heart. "What do I need to do?"

Her determination made him smile. "We need to pack and get out of here."

Katara nodded and headed for her room. Zuko sat at the table, he was so happy that she was starting to remember him, even if you still couldn't hold her or kiss her, he could still be with her and at least now she knew who he was… sort of…

* * *

A/N: Sorry it's kind of short… ish… I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter… I'll update as soon as I can.Thanx 

-Teenfox


	11. Sneaking Around

A/N: I'm sorry it took a while to update but I went to London for a while and then I get back and have writers block! ACK! But no worries I'm here now with a new chapter!

* * *

Katara packed up her things. Its true she came with nothing, but she had it in her head that she had been living in this house her whole life.

Zuko waited patiently for her to come out; when she finally did her eye's were filled with sadness.

"What's wrong?" Zuko asked.

Katara gave a false smile. "I'll miss this house…"

Zuko came over and hugged her; he didn't want to freak her out so he made it a brief comforting hug. "It was never really yours." She looked up at him. "Don't worry. We'll be back at our real home soon enough.

Katara nodded and let Zuko lead her outside. They quickly sneaked into the alley beside her house and into the woods behind it. They both crouched in the bushes as Zuko looked out to see if anyone had noticed them.

"What do we do now?" Katara asked a little loudly.

Zuko hushed her. "We're going to head to the town we docked in. You were in a crate so you don't remember."

Katara gulped at the fact that she had been carried in a crate.

"Come on." Zuko jumped up and began running along the tree line.

* * *

After several hours of non-stop walking Katara and Zuko finally made it to the town. Zuko quickly went to a vendor and asked for some food and water. Katara stood obediently beside him like a lost and scared dog. She heard someone yelling and looked for the source of the sound. She found that it was a short girl probably a few years younger then her yelling at an older man.

"Listen bud! I have been waiting for my ride home for a couple a days now! If you tell me it's not here I'll earthbend your ass!" Katara was surprised that this girl was so controlling and yet so short!

Zuko, who had just gotten their food and water looked over to where Katara was looking. "Toph!" He was shocked to see her here but completely relieved.

"You know her?" Katara asked feeling a slight pang of jealousy come from no where.

Zuko gave a scoff and a smirk. "Unfortunately." He looked down at her. "She's actually one of your best friends."

Katara looked back at the short angry girl in disbelief.

"Toph!" Zuko shouted over to her. The girl turned.

"Is that you Mr. Heat-blister?" She asked. Now Katara could fully see she was blind and wondered how it was she could move around. "And it feels like you got Sweetness with you too." The blind girl smiled.

"Feels?" Katara asked Zuko feeling confused.

"She's an earth bending master, she sees through her feet. You'll remember in time." Zuko explained.

Toph scrunched her nose. "Katara loss her memory?"

Zuko nodded.

"Not cool." Toph crossed her arms and waited for an explanation.

"My sister sent men to kidnap her and bring her here, then they brain washed her into forgetting everything about her life! Creating a whole false reality for her." Katara looked down as she heard Zuko's words, she just couldn't help but be amazed at this, how could it be possible?

Toph thought for a minute. "Hey… Back in the day, when we were still in war, Katara was able to bring this guy back to reality after brainwashing him."

"Really?!" Zuko was thrilled, but thrill turned into disappointment as he remembered Katara didn't remember she was a waterbender. "But she won't be able to do it to herself."

"Take her to the Northern water tribe." Toph said randomly.

Zuko looked at her. "You know… that isn't such a bad idea!"

Toph smiled. "Of course not. I thought of it."

"Thanks Toph, we should find a ship right away! Bye!" He grabbed Katara's arm and began heading to the docks.

"Nice meeting you!" Katara gave a small wave as she was being dragged away.

* * *

"So there is a ship leaving here?" Zuko confirmed.

The man standing on one of the docks nodded. "Yes, it should be setting sail shortly for the Northern water tribe. Your welcome to clime aboard."

"Thank you sir." Zuko bowed. He then looked over at Katara. "When we get there, you'll have your memory back and everything will be as it should."

Katara didn't look up from the ground. "Yeah…"

Zuko dismissed this and climbed onto the ship to ask the captain for a room. Katara slowly went up the ramp after him. Had she made the right choice?

* * *

A/N: Oh no! Katara's having doubts! Lol review and tell me what you think… srry it's short and kind of sucks but writers block does that. Please review!

-Teenfox


	12. Northern Water Tribe

A/N: So sorry everybody! Writers block is a terrible thing! But I'm here now with another chapter that I hope you will enjoy.

* * *

It had been two weeks on the ship. Katara had spent endless days talking with Zuko about her past; she found it so fascinating, being a master water bender, working with the avatar, helping cause world peace. She could hardly believe it was her, in fact she wouldn't have believed it was her if not for Zuko. She would stare at his handsome face wondering how could she have been with such an attractive man? She often watched as he trained on the deck, his fire bending skills were amazing. She would have never believed he was the fire lord if not for the many people calling him "fire lord Zuko" every so often, he was just a guy to her, an attractive, smart, active guy. Katara often felt her cheeks warm up whenever he was near, or her heart beat faster.

Now she was lying on a cot in her room on the ship. It was probably mid day, but Katara didn't care at this point; she just lay there on her back gazing at the ceiling. She was deep in thought, but not about Zuko, and not about her memory loss. This was way different… this was troubling her far more.

_How could I have missed my period?!_ Ran through her head over and over. She was thinking hard but only could come up with one answer: _Stress! It has to be all this stress that I've been going through, what with this memory loss and all, that has to be it! Gran said once that stress delays your period… maybe it's just delayed! _She continued to think about this for a while before Zuko came in.

"Katara, the captain says we're getting close to the Northern Water Tribe, we're almost there!" He almost sounded enthusiastic, but with Zuko he **never **sounded enthusiastic about anything, it was just his voice… and his attitude… and his whole façade…

Katara sat up and forced a smile. "That's great."

Zuko frowned. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing, nothings wrong." She lied not wanting to tell him the embarrassing truth.

"Katara, I have known you longer then you think, and I know when something is wrong." Zuko sat down next to her on the cot.

"Really its nothing. I'm just tired that's all, I'm going to go to bed early so that I'll be well rested for when we get there." Katara faked a yawn and started to get under the covers of the cot.

Zuko's frown remained as he nodded and left the room to find something to do. Katara watched his back exit the room and she sighed, hopefully this was just stress.

* * *

The next day, when Katara woke up, she ventured to the window to find ice and snow everywhere. She assumed they were now in the Nothern Water Tribe and she left the room to find Zuko.

Luckily it didn't take very long. The young fire lord was on his way to get Katara.

"Ah good you're awake. We just docked." Zuko said turning to walk beside her down the hallway.

"So who do we ask exactly to fix this issue? I mean, didn't you say the last time you were here you were trying to get the avatar?" Katara asked wondering what they were to do if he didn't know anybody.

Zuko just looked at her. "Don't worry about it, some one will know you and everything will be fine."

Katara just returned his gaze and smiled. "I sure hope so."

They continued on their little walk till they made it to the deck. The slowly walked down the ramp and were greeted by the Northern Tribe chief.

"Welcome fire lord Zuko and lady Katara!" He smiled and had his arms open wide as if to embrace them in a hug. Zuko was no hugger so he just bowed to the man and Katara followed suit.

"We have not yet been honored by your visit before, it is really a great privilege." The chief continued, bowing to them in return.

Zuko forced a smile and nodded. "As it is to be here. But we haven't just come for a pleasant visit." At these words the chief looked slightly confused and expectant for the answer. "My wife Katara." He paused to look at her as he gestured towards her. "Has recently suffered memory loss. We heard that a water bender might be able to solve it."

The chief looked at Katara who smiled weakly, she almost looked as if she was cowering behind Zuko. He stroked his chin in thought. "I can get one of our top healers on it right away."

This made Zuko smile. "Thank you chief, your kindness does not go unnoticed." Zuko bowed again.

The chief just smiled. "Come with me."

He turned around and the crowd behind him parted as he walked through them. Zuko and Katara followed behind him. Katara looked around nervously, she quickly wrapped one of her arms around Zuko's and held close to it. Zuko smiled and continued to walk.

They past many different buildings of ice and snow, Katara amazed by each one, in her present condition she didn't remember any of this from her last visit.

They came to the water and the three of them got in a canoe and sat down as some random water bender, water bended the canoe forward.

"Just think, in a few short minutes, you'll have your memory back." Zuko smiled as he held Katara's smaller hands in his own. She smiled up at him, a sincere smile.

The canoe traveled across the water and Katara couldn't help but watch as the people around her went on with their normal water tribe lives. And to think she was used to be one of them, and she couldn't even remember it.

"You ok?" Zuko asked noticing her looking around shyly.

She looked over at him. "Yeah, you know, getting my memory back and all. Great fun." She was nervous about the whole thing.

"Listen, you don't need to worry about anything, once you get your memory back everything will be the same as it was before. I promise, everything will be fine." Zuko pulled her into a hug and stroked her hair gently.

The chief smiled as he briefly glanced at the two. Young love, nothing quite like it.

* * *

A/N: Sorry about it being short, but I wanted more space in between her getting her memory back… its my ploy to make it seem longer because to me it feels like I'm rushing and I hate that feeling… its icky. Please review! I have 5 children and a farmer husband I need to support! (lol totally just kidding, its an inside joke  )

-Teenfox


	13. Its All Coming Back To Me Now

A/N: I had some free time and I felt like I needed to keep going before writers block comes back…

* * *

The canoe was now docked in front of a large igloo type house, or more like a teaching area. The three went inside the igloo and saw an elderly woman with a manikin and little girls all around her. 

The old woman stopped what she was doing when she saw the chief. "Well hello, have you brought me another student?"

"Not this time I'm afraid." The chief told her. "You remember Katara don't you? Kanna's granddaughter?"

"How could I forget? She's the spitting image of her!" The old lady smiled happily and pulled the somewhat startled Katara into a hug.

"Ah but-" The chief stuck up his index finger to stop the hugging and let him continue. "The poor child has seemed to have lost her memory."

The smile that was once on the face of the old lady faded. "Oh dear… that's no good is it." She then walked away from them to everyone's confusion and started muttering to herself things like "dear, dear" and "oh my" and "now what did I- Oh yes!" She finally found what she was looking for amongst several shelves hidden behind all the young girls at the back of the igloo.

Zuko had been quite the whole time watching Katara, wondering what she was thinking; he had hoped that this whole thing would work.

"Alright young lady, sit her on the table." The old woman instructed gesturing the table made of ice.

Katara nervously went over to the table. "Shouldn't you dismiss your class?" she asked looking at the wide eyed girls all staring right at her.

"Nonsense, no better way to learn than by watching a real person get healed. Now close your eyes and calm yourself." The old woman said putting down the book she had just skimmed through.

Katara did as she was told and the old woman stood behind her with her hands at either side of her temple with water in each hand. She swirled the water around a little. Zuko watched intently as his wife's eyes began to twitch in their shut eyelids.

Katara's mind went blank and then suddenly light filled her head.

"Mother! Sokka is trying to hurt me with his boomerang!" A little girl ran out of nowhere to a woman who was now standing in the center of all the light.

_A little boy with war paint all over his face and a boomerang in his hand came running after him yelling._

"_Sokka! Stop this instant, don't go scaring your sister." The woman scolded._

_The little boy put his hands behind his back and looked at the ground were he had scuffed his boot against the snow. "Sorry mom."_

"_Your ok now, aren't you Katara?" The woman played with the little girls hair as she spoke to her._

_Katara almost gasped at hearing the name Zuko had said was hers, was this a memory? But before she had a chance to muddle it over the light flashed again and this time black smoke along filled the air along with a woman's terrified scream._

_The same little girl from before appeared to be crying over the body of the woman from before. It wasn't clear how, but she was definitely dead. Her lifeless hand lay on the ground and the little girl quickly picked it up from the snow and held it to her face as the tears fell down._

_Katara began to feel her own tears. "Mom." She let out in a whisper without even realizing how or why she said it. _

_She was spun around to face another memory, this one was of her, well at least it looked just like herm and she was standing in front of a glacier with her brother, they seemed to have been looking at a boy in the ice. _

_Suddenly a whole bunch of flashes of what she had put together as the Avatar were flashing in front of her. Different clips of him in the Avatar state were shown to her. _

"_Aang!" She gasped remembering the name of the world's peacemaker. The different clips of the young Avatar swirled around her quickly, they began to make her very dizzy, and once she was balanced she stood in front of her and Zuko. _

_She was in his arms, in a cave snuggling closely near a fire. She smiled, she remembered that night when the weather had turned icy. She remembered everything! _

Katara opened her eyes with a gasp. The old woman came around in front of her and looked her in the eyes with her very own blue ones.

"Do you remember anything deary?" The woman asked.

Katara looked over at Zuko who was anxiously waiting for her answer. She jumped off the table and ran to him wrapping her arms around him. "Zuko! I remember! I remember!"

He smiled at her, not a normal Zuko smile either, a big goofy "I'm-really-happy" smile! "Oh thank the spirits!" He said at last lifting her up and spinning her around.

The old woman cleared her throat causing the young couple to look over at her. "If I could just have a moment alone with the young lady."

They looked at each other before Katara let go of Zuko and walked over to the old lady. "Of course." The Chief and Zuko left the igloo with all the little girls following behind them.

Once they all left the woman looked at her seriously. "Katara, please sit down."

Katara did as she was told. "My memory is all back… what can be wrong?"

She frowned. "You are fire lady now, correct?" Katara nodded. "And you have been wed?" Katara nodded once again wondering what could be the matter. The old lady took a deep breath and walked around Katara putting together her thoughts. "Well my dear… it would seem… that you are pregnant."

Katara looked at her for a second. "W-what?"

"When I was healing your mind it had also exposed to me the fact that you are in dead pregnant." She nodded to confirm what she had said.

"But I-I just got married less then a month ago!"

"That's enough time." She winked. "Besides, it was bound to happen some time or another, you are fire lady, it is expected for you to have an heir to the thrown."

Katara soaked all this in like a sponge. "But what if I'm not ready for this? I mean do I have always wanted to be a mother but… but the actual child birth… I have helped deliver my fair share of babies in my life, I'm ok when it's some one else but me?! Having my ankles behind my ears and having someone pull life out of me is a scary thing!" She began to hyperventilate.

"Please remain calm!" The old woman grabbed her shoulders and tried to calm her. "You'll do fine, trust me. When the time comes you'll know what to do. Right now, you need to go home to the fire nation and talk to your husband about this whole thing. But if you ask me… I'm sure he'll be ecstatic." She smiled brightly at Katara before sending her off.

Katara shyly walked out of the igloo where her husband waited patiently. He had a troubled look on his face asking what was wrong.

"When can we leave for home?" Katara asked randomly.

"Anytime you'd like, why?" Worry was dripping from his voice even though he tried to hide it.

Katara shrugged. "I've been away for too long I guess."

* * *

"What do you mean she's gone?!" Azula screeched a man in uniform bowing in front of her. 

He cowered at her feet. "She was seen with a young man in earth kingdom clothing getting on a ship to the Northern Water Tribe."

Azula growled and readied lightning at her hand, then she let it go out as she thought. "That had to have been my brother, but why would he take her to the Northern Water Tribe… and how would he have gotten her memory back?"

The soldier thinking she was asking him a question replied shakily. "I-I'm not sure your highness."

"I wasn't talking to you!" She snapped at the sniveling man. She looked straight ahead at no one in particular and put on an evil grin. "No matter, he can't possible get her memory back, she'll forever think he's some loon trying to marry her!" She laughed evilly. "They'll never have children, that way I can make my move and kill my brother once and for all making me fire lady!" The man shivered at her cackle. "Send your men to the North Pole… watch the fire lord intently, see what his plans are."

The man stood up and began to walk out of the room.

"Oh and by the way… if he gets her memory back." She paused and looked at her nails. "You wont have any memories left of your own." The man gulped and nodded as he left the room.

* * *

A/N: Sorry it wasn't that long… and a bit crappy… it's late and I'm losing it for this story, I'm scared I might totally lose this story to the dark whole of abyss that is writers block… I better effen not!!! Please review, it helps me feel better. 

-Teenfox


End file.
